


surpised kiss

by brcken_dreams



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Superhero Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brcken_dreams/pseuds/brcken_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of what I sent to irl-smol-robin.tumblr.com. Warning! This is simply a drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	surpised kiss

**Author's Note:**

> “I have something for birdflash if you wanna hear it. Imagine the two on a mission and KF is trying to look for Robin (they were partned up and are with the team or something) cause he did his 'vanishing' thing. Like "Rob? Did you seriously do this at a time like now? " suddenly he is greeted from a upside down hanging robin who gives him a spiderman kiss before kf can say something. Kf blushes slightly and robin pulls away with a chuckle, "speechless much?" “
> 
> DC Characters © DC

**Gotham** **City** **Museum**

**Sat. 15. 2011**

**01:13:45** **a** **.** **m**

Kid Flash sighed as his partner, Robin had did another thing of his ‘vanishing’ acts once again. Especially when they had to keep a look out for a certain someone who might steal the new Egyptian artifacts that were supposedly mystical. Obviously Wally didn’t believe in the magic or mystical things as he would say ‘everything can be backed up with science explanation.’

 

“Yo, Rob? Helllooo? Really why did you have to vanish? Like out of all the times, you do it now.” The ginger huffed as he looked around, he thought the others were having no problems whatsoever. And right now he was a tad irritated as he crossed his arms until he heard something or someone close.

 

So naturally Wally got into a fighting stance until he was face to face with his much shorter boyfriend, that was infamous boy wonder. Robin was hanging on his rope from his launcher like Spiderman does in movies, as he chuckles at Kid Flash frowned a bit.

 

But before Wally could say something, he had been cut off by a pair of lips meeting up with his. The ebony male was kissing him from upside down that was until he pulled away, leaving a freckled genius blushing. KF wasn’t prepared for the sudden kiss as Robin gave a light chuckle.

 

“Speechless much Walls?” He received an eye roll from the black clad hero before flipping off and landing on his feet perfectly. “You shouldn’t sneak around like that you know? I like could’ve punched you or something.” Wally said as Robin gave a smirk, “Well aren’t we supposed to do that? You know to catch the person?” The masked figure asked.

 

“I sometimes wonder why I love you Rob.” The freckled male looked at him as Robin rolled his eyes even with the mask on. “Couldn’t have said it better than myself.” The boy wonder slides closer to Wally before kissing him again, this time Wally began to kiss back.

 

_Until they heard an alarm and their team needed them right away._


End file.
